A Party!
is an roleplaying idea where a collection of users bring about at least 1-4 characters from their own continuities and universes, and have them in a roleplaying setting in a type of party. The publisher of the idea, hopes this idea could bring in mind blowning characters and interactions between them, bring in new dynamics never seen before. As such, this idea of an roleplay is absolutely open to any user wishing to have an character of yours interact with another. Premise The premise follows a multiple activities and interactions with little to no magical or physically intense combat situations as shown through the canon and fanons series and fan-made continuities. The conflict can be depicted in friendly arguments between friends sorta thing, or a clash between one's personal opinion between another. While combat is somewhat allowed, actual fighting that could lead to injury or death is handled by the security known as Court Guard sent by the kingdom of Eurodon. The Guard traveled with the Eurodonian princess Theia Lionheart, the adoptive daughter of king Arthur Britannia and the host of this international party. It's simple as that, a get-together with a premise of slice-of-life interactions without the dark guild or hostile conficts. Rules There are in fact rules the characters need to obide by regardless who they are. These rules are to keep hostilities to a mininal without escalation into injury or death. If one does, the rule will state the Court Guard is absolutely allowed to arrest them and punish them accordingly. *'Rule 1: Godmodding': Godmodding is basically an act you almost entirely control the entire situation, including the events, other user's characters, etc. You are unable to control one's character unless specifified as an type of magic, and even then it be illegal due to the next rule. *'Rule 2: No Magic': With the exception of the Court Guard, no attendees are allowed to perform any magic involving Elemental Magic or something meant to cause harm or death. This extends to Slayer Magics (though support magic and spells such as Healing Magic will be allowed). Telekinesis and telepathy are also allowed. *'Rule 3: No Metagaming': No metagaming, which is an act where an character would have knowledge they would not have at all. For example, an character of said-user speaks about the secrets of the Ring of Eurodon and identifies it being carried by Theia. That's a no-no cause that user has no way to even know what the Ring actually is. This extends to even Theia and the Court Guard, no one in this part would know each other, and so encourage interaction. *'Rule 4: No Powerplaying': Powerplaying is an act of manipulate your character's capbilities to always have a advantage, no matter who it is. This is also a no-no as that's very thrown upon and does get annoying. *'Rule 5: Explicit Language & Scenes': If whenever possible, keep it all PG-13, so try to keep intensive swearing to a minial, best if you don't do it all, including other explicit scene that be too mature. *'Rule 6: Questions': If you have any questions, do so in the comments or ask me diect in my talk page. *'Rule 7: No Vandilism': There is to be no vandilism, simple as that. As for characters, there are simple character rules you have to follow and are listed below; *'Rule 8: 1-4 characters': You can only use 1-4 characters here, as to not overburden yourself and limit the amount of characters each user has. AtlantisUchiha is somewhat exempt from this rule considering he'll also have to use the Court Guard, and such Lux is not included as his primary characters including Theia. These are the curent rules on the charter, and one must adhear to them. I know it may seem restrictive, but remember this is not a battle RP, it's an slice-of-life where you can use your characters freely without the fear of attack, or some other conflict. So, have fun if you do choose to participate in it, I do hope this '''could' be kickstarted. And I almost forgot, if you have a mini-plot you wish to address and see it come into this part, like maybe a characters having grudges or some other endeavour, you must let me know. Unexpected plots can cause some problems considering this is an slice-of-life based roleplay. However you can mention events that can transpire during the roleplay. For example, Lux would be updated on the conditions back in Eurodon, as The War Begins is concurrent to this, meaning the Fourth War has began by this time. However, that story and the war has absolutely no bearing on A Party! but some insight information. This means you could advertise an story through this, though try not to let it get too much cameos. Characters Considering this idea is still in construction phase, if you have characters in mind and would like to actually join, you're allowed to edit this section. To do so, do a sub-section with your username and list the 1-4 characters you shall use. I'll do mine as an example. *'Theia Lionheart': Theia Lionheart is an human female princess of the kingdom of Eurodon, adopted into Britannia family by Arthur when he dsicovered her during the Third War. Raised as the princess of Eurodon, she considered one of the most imnportant figures in Eurodonian culture and an sign of peace and harmony in the kingdom. *'Lux Chapel': Lux Chapel is an legendary human male Court Guard with the rank of Marshal Commander. Assigned as the commander of the party's security by King Arthur himself, he escorted the Princess to the designated party location and would be protecting those attaining the party. CaptainFlowerss *'Ector Esclabor': Ector Esclabor is an human male and unofficial member of Sorrow Ocean as their bartender. Partened with an talking cat called Kit Kat, Ector was invited to the party by Kit Kat when she recieved two invitations, one for her and a +1. Ector posesses no magical capabilities and relies on Kit on that regard, but he's an intelligent individual and knows how to quickly get out of tight situations. *'Kit Kat': Kit Kat is an talking female cat and official member of Sorrow Ocean. Experimented on during her childhood, Ector took her in when he found her hurt and wounded, being hunted down by the Magironics. Both Ector and Kit considered themselves to be closet of friends and value each other. *'Le Fay Highrise': The legendary swordsman of Highrise, Le Fay Highrise is an human male and one of the S-Class mages of the Highrise guild. Holding the titles of Swordmaster of the Albionic Magi and Sword Saint, he's according to Adeptus Astartes one of the greatest swordsman to ever walk Earth Land and possibly the Chosen One from Eurasian mythology. *'Chandragupta Maurya':The party's chief chef and cook, Chandragupta Maurya is an human male from Principle, a town west from Magnolia. He's known for his love and passion in and his charismatic attitude. Never seen to have a hint of sadness, he takes any compliments and even insults, using them to to better himself as a cook and improve to bring out the best meals he can offer. RCthree87 * [[Richard Irene|'Richard Irene']]: A Mage who joined Fairy Tail, Richard Irene is a rough delinquent, but he has a gentle heart and is loyal to those he likes. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. He is a human male who uses Iron-Make, trying to help the guild he joined in every way possible, and willing to increase the power and usage of his magic in the process. Dragonfire333 * Ragnar Berstein: The reigning king of Eternia, Ragnar Berstein is well regarded by his people as a just and fair king albeit rather rambunctious. Ragnar has lived and commanded his way through multiple wars since taking up the throne but continues Mohave a rather optimistic outlook on the future of things. * Amina Bell: The current chairman of the Bellum Magic Council branch, Amina has fought long and hard to help rebuild and protect her country after continued magic wars devastated the landscape. Story Prologue To the south of the Ishgarian continent lies an island referred as Insulam. The island is owned by the Britannia family and served as an remote and secured safe haven for many generations for the family. Now it's the designation to host an party where randomly invited individuals would come and met and enjoy the time of relaxation and partying. The island itself contains an elaborate fortress referred as Fort Insulam which shall be used for the party. Massive in size, the fort contains a large courtyard filled with plants and other decorations maintained by the Lord of Insulam. The Lord is an distant relative to the Britannians and gladly agreed to host the party, being that it be a good time to get people to the location. In the middle of the courtyard, the Lux Chapel had exactly 150 guards on the island, where they stood in rows of 15 with 10 lining up from behide. The Marshal Commander was pacing and inspection each row as his Senior Commander Regis Tenebrae following suit. Upon doing a full circle around the 150, Lux and Regis stood infront of and began to talk to the Guard. "Alright gentlemen, as you know the princess Theia wished to host type of national party, in order to gather individuals and improve relations with individuals. This is a top piority that no hostiles is to intefer or cause chaos. There will be spellcasters and non-spellcasters, so keep them safe. Each row of 10 shall be desginated an location to patrol and keep an eye." Lux informed his men before ordering his Senior Commander to issue them an ring of sorts. Regis then gave the front a box containing 10 rings to passed down. "Senior Commander shall be issuing an box filled with rings, which King Arthur called the "Ring of Augere". These rings will provide you lot increased magical capacity and quicker spellcasting duration, and also shows designation as an approved member to use on the island. I'll let the Lord inform you why magic is impossible here considering I heard some of you questioned when we entered the docks" Lux then walked and turned to the attention to the Lord, and the man dressed in unique outfit with a black cape and blonde hair with an sword on his waist. "Greetings Court Guardsmen, I am Celeborn, the Lord of this island and I am thankful for your to come and I am happy to be the host. Now to explain the no-magic of this land, there is an crystal here that essentially destroys Ethernano in the simple cast. It also manipulates it in a way that it takes it out of living beings without killing per-say. For example, ya read on Edolas correct? It's basically that. No matter who it is, unless you don't have those specifically crafted rings, no one can perform magic of any kind here. There's the explanation and I shall return you to your commander." Celeborn bowed before departing in preparation of the party with the princess. "There you have, but that doesn't mean threats wont arrive, guns and melee weaponry is still usable and such be vigilante no matter what. Time for the security details." Lux began by which during it, the princess was speaking with the Lord as Celeborn handed her an detailed map of the island. "The primary party shall be located in the courtyard, infront of the primary hold of the fort." Celeborn addressed the locations to the princess. "Very well thank you, where would guests enter, there are many ports here?" "They shall come through the northern side, as there's an nice path leading to the courtyard Princess." The Lord answered as he points to the path on the map. Over in the Ishgarian nation of Fiore, a ship was preparing itself in the town of Hargeon, where has the famed Highrise S-Class member, Le Fay Highrise was preparing to depart. "Oi there swordsman, the ship's ready to depart" The captain John Smith yelled at Le Fay. The blonde man nodded. "Roger that Smith, I'll finish writing this letter then we can set sail." Le Fay said before finishing his letter and placing it inside a post thing before heading towards the sail ship. "Captain, the crew's ready?" He'd asked. "Just about, we're waiting for three other individuals which should take about a extra 5 hours then we can set. So why not do othings thing while we wait." John told the Highrise mage before departing to his quarters. Five hours away from Hargeon. "GAHHHH, it's so hot..." Ector complained dramatically as he sat in a carriage, waving a hand-fan towards his face as Kit Kat simply sat here, unphased. "I'm covered in fur, and you're acting more hot then I am!" "You're a cat, you can take it!" Trivia & Notes *Any questions on this idea is to be asked in the comments, or to directly in his talk page or on the discord.